ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Punctuation Glitch
The Puncuation Glitch? '''is an episode of? Ben 10: Story Matrix. Plot Brainstorm? is fighting a robot. Brainstorm: You think you can take me on? Then you are an imbicile. Actually, you are already an imbicile, since- The robot grabs Brainstorm's Omnitrix symbol. Brainstorm: Hey! Let go, you fool! Brainstorm's eyes start rolling around. You hear draining noises. Brainstorm: !#$@ @^#! ? (()(! |)()||\|(+!? Brainstorm starts freaking out when he hears what he's... saying. Brainstorm: /-\|-||-||-|! %()? ||\/|%|(||_|=! Brainstorm runs home. Later, he has turned back and is at Gwen's house. He rings the doorbell and Gwen answers. Gwen: Hi, Ben. Ben: (+\/\/|=|\|, %90?'\/|= (+()++/-\ |-||=|_|> |\/||=! Gwen: What? Ben: ?()|\/||= ?-||_||=|\| |\/||=??|=|) \/\/|+|-| |\/|% ()|\/||\||+|?|* /-\ |\|()\/\/ |'|\/| $|>|=/-\|<||\|(+ ||\| |>(_)|\|(+(_)/-\+|()|\|! Gwen: Ben, I don't know what's going on, but I'll contactKevin. Maybe he can help figure this out. Kevin comes later. Kevin: What's up? Gwen: I think Ben can explain. Ben: ?()|\/||=#()\/\/ |'|\/| ?|>|=/-\|<||\|(+ ||\| |>(_)|\|((_)/-\+|()|\|! Kevin: Wait, say that again, but slower this time. Ben: ? ? () ? |\/| ? |= ? # ? () ? \/\/ ? ? | ? ' ? |\/| ? ? ? ? |> ? |= ? /-\ ? |< ? | ? |\| ? (+ ? ? | ? |\| ? ? |> ? (_) ? |\| ? ( ? (_) ? /-\ ? + ? | ? () ? |\| ? ! Kevin gets out paper and a pen. Kevin: It's simple, if you decifer the sentence letter by letter, you get "POMFHOW I'M PPFAKINCT IN PUNCUATION." "POMFHOW" must be "somehow" and "PPFAKINCT" must be "speaking," so he's saying, "Somehow I'm speaking in puncuation." Gwen: Wow, Kevin. I never knew you were such a super sleath, being able to decipher that. Ben: \/\/#/-\+ /-\|}()(_)+ |\/||=!? Gwen: Translation? Kevin: "What about me!?". Gwen: Well, what happened just before you started speaking in puncuation? Ben: \/\/ ? |= ? |_ ? |_ ? , ? ? /-\ ? ? |? ? () ? |} ? () ? + ? ? (+ ? |? ? /-\ ? |} ? |} ? |= ? |) ? ? |\/| ? % ? ? () ? |\/| ? |\| ? | ? + ? |? ? | ? * ? ? $ ? % ? |\/| ? |} ? () ? |_ ? . Kevin: A robot grabbed his Omnitrix symbol. Gwen snaps her fingers. Gwen: That's it! The Omnitrix must be malfunctioning! Ben: \/\/ ? # ? /-\ ? + ? ? |) ? () ? |= ? $ ? ? + ? # ? |= ? ? () ? |\/| ? |\| ? | ? + ? |? ? | ? * ? ? # ? /-\ ? \/ ? |= ? ? + ? () ? ? |) ? () ? ? \/\/ ? | ? + ? # ? ? |> ? (_) ? |\| ? ( ? (_) ? /-\ ? + ? | ? () ? |\| ? ? Kevin: Yeah, what? ''does? ''the Omnitrix have to do with puncuation. Gwen is confused. Gwen: I actually really don't know. But we might find out. The gang enters Gwen's house. Gwen: Alright, we need to enter the Omnitrix. Kevin: Not again. Gwen: Yes again. I'll send my astral projection. Ben, turn into Nanomech. You'll be able to fit into the Omnitrix. The more people there the better. Ben: /-\ ? |_ ? |? ? | ? (+ ? # ? + ? . Ben transformes. Ben: |\| ? /-\ ? |\| ? () ? |\/| ? |= ? ( ? # ? ! Kevin: Even when he's a puncuation nerd, he still can't resist shouting names. Gwen: Alright, let's go in. Gwen concentrates, and her astral projection goes into the Omnitrix. Nanomech shrinks and enters. Inside the Omnitrix... Nanomech: () ? |< ? /-\ ? % ? , ? ? |= ? | ? |? ? $ ? + ? ? \/\/ ? |= ? ? $ ? |-| ? () ? (_) ? |_ ? |) ? ? |= ? | ? |\| ? |) ? ? + ? # ? |= ? ? |> ? /-\ ? |? ? + ? ? () ? |= + ? # ? |= ? ? () ? |\/| ? |\| ? | ? + ? |? ? | ? * ? ? + ? # ? /-\ ? + ? ? ( ? () ? |\| ? + ? |? ? () ? |_ ? $ ? ? + ? # ? |= ? ? () ? |\/| ? |\| ? | ? + ? |? ? | ? * ? ? $ ? % ? |\/| ? |} ? () ? |_ ? ? | ? |\| ? ? |\/| ? % ? ? |= ? () ? |? ? |\/| ? $ ? . Gwen's Astral Projection: Right, we should find the port- I mean, part- of the Omnitrix that controls that- um, the- Omnitrix symbol in your- farms? Oh, wait,? ''forms!? ''That makes sense. Nanomech nods, obviously trying to talk as little as possible. Gwen: I wonder what you would name that part... Nanomech and Gwen's astral projection speed up, and they see a green light. They fly up to it, but as they do, they slowly are pulled forward without their own control. Nanomech: # ? |= ? |_ ? |> ? ! ? ? # ? |= ? |_ ? |> ? ! Gwen's Astral Projection: Yes, help! Help! Ben and Gwen are back to normal, back in the living room with Kevin. Ben: M-a-n, t-h-a-t. W-a-s. S-o-m-e- Hey! I can talk normally! Kevin: Yeah, a bit of a ''hiccup? ''having to wait so long, huh? Ben: Hiccup? What-? ''What!?? ''I only had hiccups?! Kevin: Yep. They must've went away over time. Gwen: Why didn't you tell us?! Kevin: It was... Fun translating? We hear Kevin yelling, "Ow!" from outside, and Gwen saying, "''That's ''for what I've been through!" '''The end. Ben's Puncuation Code A= /-\ ? B= |} ? C= ( ? D= |) ? E= |= ? F= |= G= (+ ? H= # ? I= | ? J= ; ? K= |< ? L= |_ ? M= |\/| ? N= |\| ? O= () ? P= |> ? Q= % ? R= |? ? S= $ ? T= + ? U= (_) ? V= \/ ? W= \/\/ ? X= * ? Y= % ? Z= & Category:Episodes